My Koi, My Maid
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Edited!   sakura jadi Maid dirumah pacarnya, Sasuke. Warning! typo s  OOC, maaf banyak salahnya. shicchi masih pemula di fic ini T.T


Nya nya nya nya nyaaaaaaa~ /

Fic rated M shicchi yang kedua di Naruto, request-an koi shicchi, pertamanya mau dibuat jadi ORIFIC, tapi bagusan di masukin Fiction aja XD setelah diskusi tengah malam tentang nieh Fiction sekarang terciptalah fiction gaje+hentai+aneh. Bagi yang gak siap mental, silahkan tinggalkan Fan Fiction ini.

**WARNING: **

**LEMON! DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI, **

**AU, GAJE, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

Title: My koi, my butler

Rated: M for **LEMON** –weeeew-

Genre: romance/general

My **koi**, my **butler**

Kurosaki **'Shicchi' Jaegerjaquez**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura Haruno yang dulunya pacaran dengan seseorang yang jauh, lebih tepatnya Long Distance. Dan karena sesuatu incident dirumahnya, dia melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

"Hummm… sekarang aku ada di Konoha, kalau gak salah, Sasuke-kun juga di Konoha. Aku telfon dia saja deh." Katanya. Karena bingung, dia langsung menelfon kekasihnya dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya.

Sakura menunggu di sebuah stasiun kereta api. Dia duduk di kursi panjang sambil mendengarkan musik mp3 di Hp nya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, dia melihat pacarnya datang menjemputnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja bertemu dengan pacarnya. Selama ini mereka hanya pacaran melalui alat komunikasi, sekarang telah bertemu di depan mata.

"Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura juga. Untuk beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua cengo. Gak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya Sakura yang berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Umm… Sasuke-kun, Bantu aku mencari tempat tinggal," kata Sakura balik ke topic awal.

"Dirumahku aja. Kebetulan Tou-san sedang mencari maid. Kamu pura-pura melamar jadi maid." Kata Sasuke hingga Sakura hanya cengo ditempat.

"Hummm, baiklah…" kata Sakura akhirnya. Kemudian mereka berdua menuju rumah Sasuke dengan jalan kaki. Kebetulan, karena tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya mereka sampai dirumah Sasuke. Terlihat jelas disitu Tou-san Sasuke yang sangar sedang baca Koran.

"Tou-san, ini ada yang mau melamar jadi maid. Namanya Sakura Haruno," Kata Sasuke. Itachi yang merupakan saudara Sasuke, selama ini mengetahui hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke langsung melongo begitu melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba ada dirumah mereka.

"Oh, bagus. Kebetulan Tou-san lagi nyari maid. Sakura -chan, tugas utama kamu mengurus Sasuke, mulai dari bangunin dia, buatin sarapan, siapin baju sampai dia tidur lagi." kata Tou-san Sasuke, Fugaku. Sakura langsung terkejut tapi Sasuke sudah cengar-cengir. Di dalam otak Sasuke sudah terpasang seribu pikiran hentai.

"O…oh, baik tuan." Kata Sakura singkat. Kemudian, Fugaku pergi. Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang ada disitu.

"Yey~ mandiin aku dong my maid…" kata Sasuke pervert. Sakura hanya buang muka dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Sasuke yang penasaran langsung mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Mau masak apa?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang. Sakura langsung terkejut dan berteriak kecil.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Panggil aku Bochama," kata Sasuke manja di leher Sakura. Sakura hanya deg-deg-ser dengan posisi mereka berdua.

"Mau masak apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian melihat masakannya.

"Sukiyaki, coba rasain," kata Sakura sambil menyuapi Sakura.

"Ahhh, gak enak tauu," kata Sasuke sambil mengunyah makanan itu. Sakura yang heran dibilang masakannya ga enak langsung memakan makanannya. Tapi, Sasuke yang langsung nyengir menarik tangan Sakura kemudian mengambil makanan yang ada di dalam mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya.

"Mmmmhhhh… ini baru enak," kata Sasuke. Sakura langsung blushing hingga secepat mungkin melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Hyaaaaaaaa… apa-apan kamu?" kata Sakura dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Sasuke langsung nyengir di tempat.

"Kamu alergi udang lagi ya? kok mukanya merah?" tanya Sasuke pervert. Sakura langsung memukul kepala Sasuke dengan sendok sayur yang ada disitu.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Pagi itu, Fugaku melewati kamar Sasuke. Dia melihat kalau Sasuke masih terlelap mimpinya. Hingga dia menyuruh Sakura untuk membangunkannya.

"Ohayou, Bochama… ayo bangun." Kata Sakura sambil memukul pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Ngggghhhh… bentar lagi," kata Sasuke. Sakura yang masih melihat ayah Sasuke yang mengarah ke arahnya dengan Sasuke langsung mengambil rencana B.

"Heeeeh, bangun! Udah siang tauuu!" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke hingga dia terjatuh dari kasurnya. Fugaku langsung mengangguk sambil bergumam 'bagus' ke arah Sakura hingga akhirnya dia meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah Sakura melihat Fugaku telah pergi, cepat-cepat dia mendekati pacarnya yang malang.

"Sasuke-kun… aduh gak apa-apa kan sayang? Maaf," kata Sakura sambil membantu Sasuke bangun.

"Gak apa-apa kok sayang, cuma sakit di sini doang," kata Sasuke sambil meringis memegang kepalanya.

"Maaf sayang…" kata Sakura.

.~.

"Tou-san memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung duduk disamping ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk lalu melipat kembali koran yang dia baca.

"Kita akan mengadakan liburan ke Kirigakure," kata ayahnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura dan butler yang lainnya akan menjaga rumah," kata Kaa-sannya, Mikoto. Sasuke langsung bergidik. Sakura satu-satunya maid di rumah ini.

"Aduuuuh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut Tou-san, Kaa-san. Kepalaku mendadak sakit," kata Sasuke ngeles. Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya langsung mengangguk.

"Yasudah, kamu dirumah saja. biar Sakura yang jaga." Kata Tousannya singkat. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura, kamu dirumah bersama Sasuke, dan juga butler yang lainnya. Sasuke sedang sakit dikamarnya, jadi tolong kamu rawat dia ya," kata Mikoto.

"Entar pulangnya aku bawain oleh-oleh kok," kata Itachi. Sakura hanya mengagguk sambil tersenyum sangar kearah Itachi. Seperginya mereka, Sakura langsung menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa sepi ya?" gumam Sakura. karena selama ini rumah itu ada banyak butler lelaki yang berkerja.

"Sasuke-kun, kemana semua butler dirumah ini?" tanya Sakura yang langsung masuk ke kamar Sasuke dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya.

"Aku suruh mereka pulang." Kata Sasuke enteng. Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian dia duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke bermaksud menyuapinya.

"Makan dulu, sayang…" kata Sakura sambil mengarahkan sesendok bubur ke Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke membuka mulutnya lalu mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku mau makan ayam… masakin ayam sayang," kata Sasuke manja. Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yaudah, aku beli ayamnya dulu ya," kata Sakura. tapi Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura hingga Sakura duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Ke…kenapa lagi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ambil aja si Chibeta (1), jangan jauh-jauh pergi beli," kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua turun ke halaman untuk mengambil Chibeta, ayam peliharaan Itachi -hah?-.

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang ayamnya. Sasuke hanya nyengir.

"Gak apa-apa sayang… udah bilang sama Itachi-nii kok," kata Sasuke ngeles.

"Ano… tolong pegangin kepalanya yah, aku takut ayamnya nanti berontak," kata Sakura sambil memegang sebilah pisau tajam. Ditangan kirinya sudah ada payung kecil berwarna putih transparan.

"Buat apa tuh payung?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sakura hanya menggeleng innocent.

"Yaudah, aku hitung sampai tiga sembelih ayamnya yah," kata Sasuke memberi aba-aba.

"Satu…dua…tiga…"

Crashhhhhh

Sakura yang seumur hidup belum pernah menyembelih ayam hidup, langsung mencincang leher ayam itu hingga darahnya mendarat ke baju Sasuke, Sakura langsung membuat payung itu sebagai tameng hingga mengenai wajah Sasuke. Sejenak Sasuke yang takut darah langsung meriang, sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"S… Sakura … ja…jauhkan…da…darah…I...itu…" katanya sambil gemetaran.

"Kenapa… Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura panic melihat pacarnya langsung gemetaran. Dia langsung menggiring Sasuke ke kamar mandi. Dengan modal nekad dia membuka baju Sasuke. Sejenak wajahnya langsung blushing melihat posture tubuh Sasuke.

"A…a…." Sakura hanya bergumam gak jelas melihatnya. Sasuke yang gemetaran langsung membuyarkan lamunannya. Secepat mungkin dia mengambil kain, lalu membasahi badan Sasuke hingga wajahnya.

"Maaf…" kata Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat. Walaupun badannya sudah bersih dari darah, dia tetap saja masih gemetaran.

"Gomenasai…" kata Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sudut matanya langsung mengeluarkan air hangat yang kini membasahi punggung Sasuke. Kini tubuh Sakura yang berguncang. Sasuke yang kini merasa sudah enakan memegang tangan Sakura yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Perlahan dia mengelus tangan itu.

"Udah, aku gak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris.

"Tapi… gara-gara aku…"

Sasuke langsung memutar badannya jadi berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sasuke melihat pacarnya yang sekarang sedang menangis. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Jangan nangis dong," kata Sasuke. Sakura langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Sambil mengelus-elus rambut pacarnya dia merapikan rambut Sakura yang menutupi leher sebelah kanannya. Kemudian dia membuat rambut Sakura di leher sebelah kirinya hingga tak ada sehelai rambutpun di leher sebelah kanannya.

"Sa-sasuke…" kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum. Sakura hanya menunduk malu sampai pada saatnya Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Sakura dan mencoba memberi tanda kalau Sakura itu miliknya.

"S-Sasukeeehh…" desahnya. Sasuke semakin brutal dengan lehernya. Hingga dia menggigit leher Sakura.

"Awww… sakit Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat. Namun Sasuke tak memperdulikan perkataan Sakura. He licked, sucked and bites it passionately.

"S-sasu-hhh…" desahnya. Dia menjilati bekas gigitan itu agar Sakura merasa lebih tenang. Nafasnya memburu. Setelah dia melihat bekas berwarna merah kehitaman di leher itu dia berpindah ke bibir Sakura.

"Mmmhhh…" desahnya.

"S-sasuke…hentikan," kata Sakura. Namun, Sakura bukanlah tandingan Sasuke yang mempunyai tenaga lebih kuat daripada dia. Hingga Sakura mulai membalas ciumannya. He smirked against her lips. Dia mulai berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. dia berusaha keras hingga akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke untuk menjelajahinya.

"Mmmmmhh… y...yeah…" desah Sasuke. Lidahnya menjelajahi langit-langit dimulut Sakura. Dia mulai mengajak lidah Sakura untuk saling beradu. Hingga akhirnya lidah mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan diri karena paru-paru mereka yang sedang miskin oksigen. Bereka berdua bernafas berat.

"Aishiteru," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke menutupi blushingnya.

"Aishiteru yo…" katanya. Sasuke yang image hentainya mulai berkembang biak, langsung menggendong Sakura bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar tidur.

"Sasuke-kun… kau serius dengan hal ini?" tanya Sakura yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke hanya nyengir sambil mengangguk. Dia membuka knop pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya yang bernuansa biru putih. Kemudian dia meletakkan pacarnya di atas tempat tidur.

"S…Sasuke-kun..." kata Sakura terkejut dengan tingkahnya yang pervert. Sakura ingin turun dari tempat tidur namun Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura hingga Sakura terpeluk. Kini jarak wajah mereka tidak sampai 5 cm. Sasuke langsung menarik pinggang Sakura dan menggiringnya untuk tidur di tempat tidur. Seperti masuk ke perangkap hipnotis Sasuke, kini Sakura berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke.

.~.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhhh….." desahan itu mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Untungnya tidak ada orang di rumah selain mereka berdua hingga mereka tetap melakukan hal 'itu'. /

"Sa… Sakura …" desah Sasuke memanggil nama kekasihnya. Sakura hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan membuat Sasuke semakin brutal terhadapnya. Kini baju mereka sudah berserakan di bawah tempat tidur.

Sasuke mulai menjelajahi bibirnya menuju leher Sakura. nafas mereka saling memburu. Tak lama kemudian terdapat tanda merah kehitaman di leher bawahnya. Sasuke mulai melanjutkan aksinya dan turun ke dada Sakura.

"S..Sasuke-kun…" desahnya ketika Sasuke memainkan dada kanannya hingga disekitar dadanya berwarna merah muda. Sakura langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, membuatnya semakin dekat dengannya. Kemudian setelah puas dengan bagian private-nya yang kanan, dia menyerang yang kiri dengan treatment yang sama.

"Mmmhh…" desah Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura yang mencoba tidak mendesah mulai mencium bibirnya.

"Panggil namaku…" kata Sasuke sambil berbisik di telinga Sakura. Kemudian dia mulai turun lagi ke bukit yang menurut Sasuke indah -plak- hingga dia berwarna merah muda.

"S…Sasuke-kuunhhh…" desahan Sakura akhirnya keluar juga. Di atasnya, Sasuke menyengir lebar melebihi Hichigo. Sasuke mulai menuju hal yang paling sensitive dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih memepertimbangkannya.

"K…kau siap? Aku tak ingin melukaimu," kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian langsung mengangguk ragu. Sasuke yang langsung melihat wajah keraguan itu langsung membelai rambut Sakura.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya jika kamu belum siap," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Sakura. Namun, Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

"I want you to inside me, my koi…" kata Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"As you wish my princess…" kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan *ehem* kejantanannya ke dalam bagian kewanitaan Sakura. Sejenak Sakura merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Air matanya keluar hingga Sasuke mengecup bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sasuke mulai mempercepat aksi in-out-nya. Hingga akhirnya rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan. –plak plak plak plak-

"Aaahhh…ahhh…ahhhnnn…." desah Sasuke semakin mempercepat aksinya. Hingga akhirnya keduanya mencapai climax di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tanpa mereka sadari…. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat…..

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia lihat jam di atas meja belajar Sasuke. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Dia mulai melihat seseorang yang tangannya dia jadikan bantal. Sasuke. Kelihatannya dia masih tertidur pulas sejak kejadian tadi malam. Mengingat hal itu, Sakura langsung blushing kemudian menutupi wajahnya di dada kiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

Triiiiiiiit Triiiiiiit

Alarm berbunyi tepat pukul 8 pagi. Sakura berusaha untuk mematikan alarm itu, namun tangannya tidak sampai. Dia masih meraih alarm itu hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh beserta selimut yang menutupi badannya.

"Huaaaaaaaaa!" rintihnya

"Ohayou cinta," kata Sasuke yang bangun dari tidurnya. Namun, Sakura tak ada disampingnya. Dia mencari kekasihnya hingga Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kemudian nyengir inosen.

"Ohayou," kata Sakura melihat ke atas. Sasuke langsung mengecup pipi Sakura kemudian memeluk wanita itu. Tubuhnya yang masih tanpa sehelai benang ditutupi oleh tebalnya selimut mereka.

"Ngapain kamu dibawah situ?" Kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya nyengir inosen sambil nunjuk alarm yang masih berbunyi.

"Ooh, dasar pendek. Kenapa tidak panggil aku saja sih?" kata Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura membulatkan pipinya. Ekor mata Sakura melihat sudut tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mau pakaian dulu," kata Sakura. Namun, secepat kilat Sasuke yang masih mengenakan boxer itu menuju sudut tempat tidurnya dan membuang pakaian Sakura.

"Heeeeeeeeeey! kenapa kau membuangnya? Kembali-"

"Aku tak ingin kau pakai baju dulu," kata Sasuke sambil melet. Sakura hanya bersandar di ujung tempat tidurnya sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Tadi malam… aku melihat semuanya tanpa sehelai benangpun…" kata Sasuke pervert di iringi blushing dari Sakura.

"Hey! Kau yang memaksakuuu.." kata Sakura tak terima.

"Semalam… kau juga terus berkata… Sasuke… aishiteruu… berkali-kali," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Aku tidak ada mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali," kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," kata Sakura. Namun Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mendekapnya di dalam pelukan yang cukup dalam.

"Tetaplah disini my princess," kata Sasuke sambil mengendus leher Sakura. Namun, Sakura langsung mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan lama," kata Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke hanya manyun ditempat.

"Baiklah, aku boleh ikut tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan cengiran pervertnya.

"Tidak boleh. Tunggu diluar," kata Sakura kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Yaaaah…" kata Sasuke akhirnya. Kemudian dia memakai bajunya dan turun ke lantai bawah.

***ToBeContinue***

Maaf lemonnya masih kurang m(_ _)m mungkin fic ini akan jadi fic Multichapter yang tidak akan panjang XD trus updatenya juga agak lama karena komputer rusak T.T fic ini saja Shicchi ketik di warnet DX

Ehehehe Minna-sama doakan Shicchi biar masuk Farmasi yaaaa~

Yosh! Reviewnya diterima dengan senang hati XDD No Flame OK!

Chibeta itu nama ayam Noe Isurugi di Anime True Tears.


End file.
